A Locket
by Christina Wolfe
Summary: Post DH-epilogue. Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy have graduated from Hogwarts. Scorpius misses Rose but Rose never wants to talk to him again. What happens? My first fanfic. Try not to flame me? Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, sadly.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

Prologue

As he stared at the locket she had thrown back at him, his thoughts went back to her. He couldn't forget. She had to understand. She needed to know. They were working together but still Rose would not even look at Scorpius. He opened the locket and looked at the inscribed words, '_I love you…_'

It was over anyway. But he couldn't help but care about it. Albus was the one who knew what happened. Rose chose to talk to him about anything but Scorpius. It was maddening for you to lose the one you love. And even more to know that they choose to ignore you.

Rose was the only girl he had ever truly fallen in love with. The others… Not really. He missed her. He wanted- no- needed to hear her voice. He needed to talk to her. It was probably impossible. He would always love her.

No matter what.

~*~

Rose just lay on her bed. She didn't understand. Why would Scorpius do that to her? She had thought he loved her. She snorted. Yeah right. Like he ever cared about anyone. She couldn't distinguish her feelings from each other.

Why on earth did he have to work in the same department as her. It was torture just to breathe the same air as him. He had lost her trust. He had shattered her completely. She chose to ignore him. She knew if she talked to him she would break down right there and then. True. He was the _only _one who had ever seen her cry. But now, she couldn't let him see her crying.

She missed him-painfully. She would confess that to no one. It was the same ritual every night. She cried herself to sleep every night. Thinking about his betrayal and how naïve she was. How stupid she was. And most importantly how much she still loved him.

She felt her neck. No locket. It felt empty. It felt like there was a big hole in her heart. A hollow empty feeling in her stomach. Just hearing his name made her want to cry. She never wanted to see him. But she knew she would always love him.

No matter what.

* * *


	2. Chapter 1

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

**Lupin4Tonks: You find out what he did in this chapter**

**Thalia: Thanks:)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

* * *

Chapter 1

Since young, Rose had always had a flair for writing. Everyone knew that. So, when she got accepted to be a journalist at the Daily Prophet, not only her but everyone was happy for her. But there was one thing she hated about her job.

The fact that Scorpius Malfoy was working there too. He wrote about Quidditch for the Prophet. She never bothered about him but at times, she could somehow feel him looking at her. It was maddening to stop from turning to look at him. She wished she could scream at him. Tell him that she still cared. But she wouldn't forgive him.

~*~

Scorpius decided to try-again. He went up to Rose.

'Rose. I need to talk to you.' He pleaded.

Rose didn't move. Nor give the slightest hint that she heard what he had said. He sighed and thought about what had happened that day.

_Scorpius was in the library- waiting for Rose's Arithmancy class to finish. Someone plopped down their books on his table and he frowned as he looked up. It was Alison Goyle. _

'_Uh… Alison…Hi…I was waiting for Rose. So umm… do you mind moving to another table?' he asked- not wanting to get on her bad side. _

_It wasn't that she had a hot temper (like Rose) but she would hold a grudge. _

_He looked at her again. She didn't move. Instead she was looking at him seductively. _

'_What do you want?' he asked- exasperated._

'_Do you know something Scorpius? Do you know that that Weasley doesn't deserve you?' she said then pressed her lips to his._

'_What-' he said before trying to push her away._

_It was to_o _late when he pulled away. Rose was there. He would never forget the hurt and anger she saw in her eyes before she turned away and ran._

_He glared at Goyle who was currently smirking, then ran after Rose. He found her in the Gryffindor common room. Albus was there. He obviously didn't know what had happened as he looked at Scorpius questioningly. _

'_Rose?' Scorpius asked._

'_Don't talk to me. Just leave.' She said coldly- her sobs suddenly stopping._

'_But-'_

'_Here!' she shouted then threw the locket he had given her back at him._

_He took one look at it then left. Albus followed him._

_He told Albus everything._

'_Scorp… you know how stubborn Rose can get. Wait.'_

_He went to the Gryffindor common room as Scorpius leaned on the wall- his eyes closed. He could hear shouts from inside. Then Albus came back._

'_Take it.' He said then dropped something in his hands._

_Scorpius saw it. It was the locket. He could feel the tears pricking his eyes. _

Scorpius couldn't help but try to convince her. She never listened but he would feel a hell lot better if she would just listen. He knew she was hurt. He never forgot that look behind her eyes. He blamed himself- no matter how many times Albus told him it wasn't his fault. He then looked at the velvet box. The one he had hoped to give Rose at the end of Hogwarts. It was all ruined.

He had only seen Rose as his best friend's cousin and maybe had a small crush on her.

Until 6th year. She had somehow changed. Her hair which used to be bushy and flaming red had turned auburn and fell in light curls. She had developed a beautiful figure and on the first none of the boys-excluding her family- could stop staring at her, even Scorpius. That is, until Albus had whacked his head.

She was beautiful in his eyes.

Rose had probably thought he was weird, the way he was staring at her. She had frowned at him. He knew from Albus that Rose had a bad impression of him. She thought he was a player. Little did he know at that time that Rose too had 'fallen' for him.

She had seen the way he stared at her. But she knew better than to talk to him. In her eyes he was a tosser. But somehow, as she noticed, he had changed. He seemed to be talking to her more and more. Albus always sniggered when Scorpius talked to her. She couldn't understand why.

Until that day he had told her he loved her.

_Rose and Scorpius were both at Herbology. Rose could sense that Scorpius was looking at her. After a while, she turned towards him and asked,_

'_What?'_

'_N-Nothing,' he stuttered- visibly startled._

'_You were staring at me.' She accused._

'_I…umm…I'll tell you later…' he said flushing. _

_She cast a sideways glance at him and frowned. _

_After class, both had a free period. They were in the Gryffindor common room. It was empty. _

'_So…'_

'_Rose… I…'_

_She just stared at him as he struggled to find the right words. _

_Then, before she knew it he had kissed her. Her eyes widened at the shock. Then, she just melted into the kiss. When they pulled apart, his grey eyes looked into her blue ones and he said,_

'_I love you, Rose.'_

'_Scorpius…I…' she said. She thought and realized she maybe did like him._

'_Yes, Rose?' he asked._

'_I love you too.' She said smiling._

'_About time, Scorp…' _

_They turned and saw Albus there, smirking. They just grinned._

'We were happy…' Rose muttered.

Even thinking about him made her want to cry. She probably could never have a civilized conversation with him before breaking down.

* * *

**hey. i won't be able to update regularly at this point of time cos' of my end of year exams :( and pls review! thanks:)**


	3. Chapter 2

**hey! my exams are finally over!!! thank you everyone who reviewed:D**

**Soccergirl0809, Thalia: Thanks:)**

**XxrandomxX: they're about 20 now**

**girl-rabbit: i can't believe you did that! lol**

**anyways i'll try to update more regularly. and pls review!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, SADLY.**

Chapter 2

_A few weeks later…_

Albus walked into the Daily Prophet, the nervousness obvious in his eyes. His hair was messier than usual and was sticking out all over the place. When he walked by Rose even after she said hello, Rose knew that something was wrong. She watched him as he went up to Scorpius and silently passed him a sealed parchment.

Scorpius opened it. His read it over and over again, unable to believe what it said. He closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair. He wanted to be alone and Albus knew it. Albus went up to Rose.

'What's wrong?' she asked immediately.

'It's Scorpius' mother. She's in a critical condition. We're not really sure what's wrong but it currently seems to be a danger to her life…'

'Oh…'

Rose knew how close Scorpius was to his mother. She could understand that. The first time she was to meet Scorpius' mother she had secretly thought that she was a stuck-up snob. She turned out to be the exact opposite.

Rose had thought that she had a happy sort of aura around her and seemed to 'radiate' friendly vibes.

'Rosie…'

'Yes?'

'Do you think you could probably talk to Scorpius-'

'WHAT! Al! Are you crazy? No way!'

Albus was getting frustrated with Rose.

'Rose! Just this once. Please…' he pleaded, trying to hide his frustration.

'Al. What makes you think it's ME who needs to talk to him?'

'I don't think, Rose. I know.'

'Albus… please…'

'Rose! For once in your life, can you please get over your damn ego and do something!' Albus hissed, his eyes blazing.

Rose was angry too. She didn't have ego problems- much. Albus was immediately sorry. No one wanted to get _Rose _angry.

'Sorry, Rosie… But please. If not for him, for me at least?'

'I… Well… Umm… ok fine! But it's for you.' She said, giving up.

She got up. But after she took the first step, she started having second thoughts. She looked at Albus. His eyes had a pleading look in them. She sighed.

What if she messed up? What if she broke down then and there? What if she couldn't even speak? What if she started stuttering? She was nervous. She scolded herself.

'Rose Weasley! You will not mess up!' she repeated in her head like a mantra.

But as soon as she was in front of him, her mind went blank.

She didn't know what to say… Oh no…

Heck! She didn't even know what to _call _him. She took in a deep breath.

'Uh… Scorpius?'

There. She said it.

'Scorpius?' she repeated.

He looked up. When he saw her, he looked genuinely shocked.

'Rose?'

'Umm… yea… It's me.'

What a stupid thing to say!

'You're the LAST person I expected…'

'I guess…'

'Why are you here? And… do you know?'

'Al asked me to come…'

'Asked?'

'Ok fine. Al made me come…'

'Do you know?'

Awkward silence.

'Rose?'

'Yes.'

He just nodded.

'Look, Scorpius…' she said as she came closer to him and put her hand on his shoulder.

'Don't tell me it's ok. It's not going to be ok. For goodness' sake! She could die!'

'I was going to say that she might not… die.' She said, choosing her words carefully.

'Maybe…'

'And yes she could too.' She said blatantly before bringing her hands to her mouth.

Curse her big mouth.

He looked at her. He was amused.

'Scorpius. I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it! I- I-'

'Rose. It's ok.' He said, holding her hand.

His touch was so familiar. She didn't want him to let go. But she knew that if she didn't react she probably couldn't sleep that night. The familiarity hurt her.

'I… uh… got to go… Umm… yea…' she said.

She pulled her hand then went back to her desk.

'Albus… I'm gonna kill you…'

'What did you do?'

Rose told him everything. Except for what happened at the end.

~*~

He messed up. Rose was talking to him- for the first time and he had to spoil everything by holding her hand. It was just so familiar. He had held her hand whenever she was embarrassed. At that point of time, he did the first thing that came into his mind.

Well, it wasn't _that _important – no it was important. He sighed and decided to forget about it. He had to get a leave. Thank God Albus was the healer in charge of her. His mother would be more comfortable. He decided to go see his father. His father was probably in a far worse state than he was in now. Astoria was the one who had been there for him after the war. Scorpius apparated to the Malfoy manor.

His father was in his bedroom. He was sitting on the bed. A blank look in his eyes.

'Father… It's me… Scorpius…'

'She's gone…' Draco muttered.

It pained Scorpius to see his father like that.

'Father. Let's go see mother.' Scorpius said.

'Scorpius… I can't bear to look at her. Don't make me go there again…'

It hurt Scorpius to see his father like that. He was lost without his wife. Scorpius apparated to the hospital without another word. When he saw his mom, he let out a gasp.

* * *

**ok. anyways i'll try to keep my promise of updating twice a week. and pls review! oh and if you read twilight check out this story .net/s/5327467/1/Dont_Forget kays:D and pls REVIEW!!! :) i think i'm too hyper after exams...**

* * *

* * *


	4. Chapter 3

****

hey! ok i finally updated. sorry i took so long... anyway hope you like this chapter:D

**girl-rabbit: thanks:)**

**XxrandomxX: yea. my friend hated me for 'putting astoria on the deathbed'. she didn't talk to me for... a very long time. it is very sad though:(**

**Thalia: thanks:) and sorry about my grammar. my english isn't very great... and my grammar... you don't want to know.**

**Jennison: lol. thanks:) hee hee! yay you can finally review:) and yea HALF my name is Rose. lol never really noticed though...**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER**

* * *

Chapter 3

His father was right. Scorpius couldn't bear to look at the pale face of his mother. Her cheeks were sunken in and her hair looked wispy. He went up to her and stroked her hair, trying to hold back his tears.

His mother's eyes fluttered open. She saw Scorpius and smiled. That smile made a huge difference. Scorpius could see more of the mother he knew.

'Hello, Scorpius. When did you come?'

'Just now, mother. How are you feeling?'

'Better…but I still feel weak.'

Astoria could see that something was bothering her son. She could see it in his eyes. And it wasn't anything to do with her condition.

'Scorpius… Is anything wrong?'

'Huh. Oh. Nothing, mother'

'Don't lie to me. I can see it in your eyes.' She said accusingly.

'Umm… Well…I…'

'Forget it, Scorpius. By the way, where's your girlfriend?'

'Who?' he asked-surprised.

'Rose Weasley?' his mom said. She sounded like a pissed off teenager.

She saw something flash in his eyes.

'Erm… _Sigh_. We're not exactly together now…'

'What did you do?'

'Why is it something I did!?'

'Okay… So…?'

Scorpius told her everything. Well… Almost everything. Some things were better left unsaid.

'So you really like her?'

'Heck yea!'

'Oh god! I can see Draco's face! Ahem… Sorry. Why don't you just _tell_ her?'

He grinned at the fact that his mother hadn't lost her sense of humour.

'She avoids me completely! I can't talk to her.'

'Scorpius. She might be avoiding you because this hurts her as much as it hurts you.'

'Really?'

'Don't be so sarcastic! Try to win her trust again.'

'How?'

'Think. Why did she even break up with you in the first place?'

'But-'

'God! You're worse than your father!'

'_Sigh…_I'm getting late. I'll visit you another time. Goodbye, mother.'

'Goodbye,' she said.

'Finally realises I'm his mother.' She muttered under her breath.

Scorpius grinned and walked away. His father probably visited her when she was asleep. He could understand that. He was feeling nervous when he first saw his mother but she hadn't changed at all.

He hoped she would be alright. Life just wouldn't be the same without her. But he still couldn't understand what she had meant by 'winning (Rose's) trust'. Merlin! She wouldn't even _look _at him.

He wasn't looking at where he was going. He knocked into someone.

'Oh. Sorry- Goyle?'

Yes. It was her. The bitch who had ruined his life. It was Alison-freaking-Goyle. He didn't have anything to say to her. He glared at her and just walked away.

Alison was shocked to see him. When he glared at her and walked away, she couldn't help but smirk. How long had it been? 3 years. 3 whole years.

And still, Scorpius and that Weasel hadn't gotten back together. She didn't give a damn about Weasley. But she was sorry that Scorpius had to get hurt too… It was his fault. To get too involved with Rose. Anyway, Weasley deserved it.

Alison went to the hospital wing. She went up to the lady at the reception and asked,

'I'm looking for Healer Potter.'

'Yes. Wait a minute.'

She drummed her fingers on the table waiting for him.

'Goyle? What do you want?'

Albus was pissed off with her. It was her fault Rose and Scorpius split up and were moping about the whole day. Or rather, Scorpius moped around and Rose suffered in silence. He knew she did. It was pretty obvious.

'Hello. Nice to meet you too.' She said, sarcasm dripping from her voice.

'What do you want?'

'_Sigh…_ It's about your little girlfriend… What's her name again?'

'Sarah…Sarah Longbottom.' he said, paying more attention to her.

'Yea… Longbottom. Tell her to mind her own business and stop meddling in my issues.'

'What did you do?'

'She'll know. Oh! And remember to add the 'or else…''

'What?'

'What happened to Weasel. As simple as that.'

'Huh?'

'Bye, Potter.'

Albus stared after her. What happened to Rose? He flooed Sarah immediately. He snorted when he found out that Goyle was getting worked up over a simple issue of coming home late and making lots of noise. Poor Sarah. Having to live with _Goyle _as her neighbour.

But what she said about Rose still bothered him. Slowly the pieces came together in his mind. Goyle was well-known for blowing trvial matters up. At that moment, he hated her more than anyone in his life. She was a sick person who derived pleasure from others misery.

Now, he agreed with Scorpius whole heartedly. Rose had to know… and Scorpius should get the guts to talk to her soon… Very soon.

* * *

**i'm very sorry for the short chapter. promise it'll be longer next time! oh and REVIEW pls:) i'll be very happy:D so REVIEW!!!**


	5. Chapter 4

**i'm so sorry for this late late update:( i hope you enjoy it though... it's longer:)**

**XxrandomxX: that is the purpose of cliffies:) but you don't get the answer in this chapter... i'm so evil;)**

**Thalia: thanks:) sorry for the late update though**

**Jennison: lol great idea but i have something else on mind... haha! and update your story soon... or else. LOL**

**girl-rabbit: thanks:)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER**

Chapter 4

A week had passed since the first time he visited his mother. He had yet to 'prove himself' to Rose. At least things were a lot better than they used to be. Rose actually talked to him now. He thanked Albus for forcing her to comfort him. Though, he would never exactly admit it to Albus.

His thoughts turned to Albus. Albus didn't seem to be himself nowadays. It was as if he knew something and was bursting to say it out. Then, looked as if he wasn't very sure. He shrugged it off.

He subconsciously turned to look at Rose. At the same time, she looked up and smiled at him. He grinned back. There was just _something_ about Rose that made her different from all the others. In first year, she was his best friend's cousin. It was the same feeling in second year. Then in third year, he was attracted to her. He didn't know why as she was not exactly the hottest girl in Hogwarts. In his fourth and fifth year, trying to 'chase' away any feelings for Rose, he had dated quite a number of girls. In sixth year, she had changed. She was beautiful and not only in his eyes. He realized he truly loved Rose Weasley and he should tell her. Albus had subtly hinted to him on how other people might win Rose over.

The happiest day in his life was probably when she had told him that she loved him too. He shook his head to see Rose looking at him weirdly. Shit! He'd been staring at her. He smiled sheepishly at her and turned back.

~*~

_The most beautiful girl in the world was in front of him. He leaned forward, his lips puckering up._

'_Hugo? Hugo? HUGO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?' she shouted._

_Her hands were on his shoulders shaking him. He didn't care. He had 'won' this kiss. The last thing he remembered was her hands reaching out and…_

SLAP!

Hugo awoke from his dream and whined,

'Ouch! But I deserve it! You said so! For saving you.'

He finally opened his eyes and screamed seeing his mother's face.

'Hugo. I'm pretty sure you didn't save me from anything.'

'Wha-! Ewww!!!!! I can't believe I almost kissed _you_!'

'How do you think _I _feel? And for goodness' sake, Hugo! Get your bum out of this house at least once in a while! You can't just sit here!'

'Fine, fine. I'll go see Rose.'

'Just do _something_.'

Hugo grimaced and apparated to her office.

The first thing he saw was Rose talking to… Malfoy? And she was… laughing?

His thoughts went back to their Christmas break in Rose's 7th year. He had thought it was her 'depression' at not being able to go back to Hogwarts that had made her so 'breakable' the whole day. He had even sneered at her.

Just like their mother. A nerd. He had stated blatantly at the dinner table that day. His father snorted and both Rose and Hermione glared at them.

Hugo knew it was something more than that, though when he could hear her sobs in the night.

_There she went again. Another muffled sob. He decided to barge into her room and demand to know what was her problem. She couldn't miss Hogwarts _that _much. The school year wasn't even over yet!_

_He pushed open the door. Rose gasped slightly and looked up. Although it was dark, Hugo could see her tear-streaked face. Rose _never _she did, it was usually for her family or… Malfoy._

_Hugo let out a low growl as he realisation settled. He had thought it strange when Rose avoided Malfoy like the plague. He wasn't comfortable with him dating Rose. The ferret boy had hurt her._

'_What did _he _do?'_

'_Nothing. Hugo, just leave.'_

'_Rose! Don't tell me _nothing._ I don't want to know _nothing!_ I want to know what happened! I know you, Rose. You can't hide it from me.'_

'_Yeah, Hugo. You knew me very well when you called me a nerd.'_

'_You're still mad about _that_? Rose. If you don't tell me, I'm gonna go to Malfoy's house and find out!'_

'_Hugo… Please…'_

_He just looked at her. Rose sighed and told him what she saw. All Hugo wanted to do was hurt Malfoy, for hurting his sister. But noo… Rose wouldn't let him._

He suddenly snapped back to reality. Ferret boy was still talking to her. Hugo walked at a slow pace towards her, trying to control the raging fury within him.

'Rose.' He breathed.

The biggest flaw for both Rose and Hugo was their temper. Hugo, however, did a better job than Rose at controlling it as all he wanted to do now was rip Malfoy's throat. He had to control himself at Hogwarts as Malfoy could attack him there...and Rose didn't want him doing anything of that sort. But now, if he did anything, he would get fired. He realised his hand was reaching towards his wand.

Rose noticed that too. She gave Hugo a look that showed that she didn't want a fight here.

'Hugo? What are you _doing _here?'

'Forget that.' He said flatly, still ignoring Malfoy.

Hugo knew if he looked at Malfoy, his temper will get out of control. Not that he minded but Rose was there.

'Then just leave.' Rose said, not unkindly.

She knew Hugo was going to blow up soon.

'Yeah. And let Malfoy here-'

'I'm not going to do anything.' Scorpius seethed.

'Sure. Get away from Rose, Malfoy. I don't _want _you hurting her…_again_.'

'Weasley. Shut up.'

Those words did it. Before Rose could stop him, Hugo had punched Scorpius on the nose. Scorpius' nose started bleeding. She could see the shock and fear in Hugo's eyes.

'Hugo… leave.'

He nodded dumble and left. He was ashamed of himself for letting his temper control him. But Malfoy deserved it. At least, his father would be proud of him- if he intended to tell them, that it.

Rose managed to heal Scorpius. However, Scorpius was unconsious. Her brother could control his temper. But when he let it out, he was worse than her. She looked at the face she used to-and still did- love. His blonde hair fell on his forehead and was not as straight as his father's. His eyes seemed like bottomless pools and whenever she looked into them, she felt like she was drowning.

Sometimes, she couldn't believe she still harbored feelings for him… after what he did to her. But there was something that made a _small _part of her believe he couldn't have done that to her. But a bigger part of her couldn't deny what she saw. She was just confused.

When Rose went back to the Burrow, she found out that Hugo hadn't told her parents what had happened at the office. She didn't bother telling them either.

Her father would probably be beaming and praising Hugo. He had almost had a heart attack when he found out she was dating Scorpius. He only stopped being so tensed up when she wrote them a letter saying it was over between her and him. Sometimes she felt as if her mother knew that she was hiding something. But she shook of the feeling.

She decided to just forget about the incident.

~*~

Alison was at the bathroom adjusting her contacts. She looked into the mirror and cackled at the sight of her half-crazed eyes.

Who would know? She had hidden it for 3 years. What was a few more?

She put on her contacts and left.

* * *

**hope you guys liked this chapter:) and pls review!!! i'll be very happy ^^ so... REVIEW:) and _maybe _i might update faster. not gonna promise. if u still rmb, i promised to update 2 times a week... and i've broken it:( anyway, what do you think albus knows? i put some clues in the earlier chapters btw:) happy reading**

* * *


	6. Chapter 5

**hey. i finally updated. i decided to write shorter chapters and update faster... instead of making you guys wait soo long. so sorry D: anyway, to clear up stuff. Hermione knows that Rose isn't telling her something but she doesn't know what. Alison's condition you can find here. Hugo is the only one who knows what's going on. and Hugo only had one flashback. The other one was supposed to be a dream cos' my friend suggested adding humor and i guess i shouldn't try such humor... sorry if it was confusing. The last part was supposed to be abt Alison's condition, briefly. it's more detailed in this chpt. anyway, enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER**

* * *

Chapter 5

'Why don't you just _tell _them this?'

'I could, Sarah… But, I'm not sure. I know Scorpius will believe me… But Rose? That's a different thing altogether!'

'Al. You told _me. _Just tell the same thing to Scorpius.'

'You expect me to just go and tell him?!'

'No. Ask him about the weather.' Sarah said, sarcasm dripping from her voice.

Al could be so… blur at times.

'Look, Al. He _deserves_ to know. It's his life.'

'I suppose… Tomorrow seems like a perfect time?'

She glared at him. Albus grimaced.

'Just go, Al.'

'Ok.' Albus gulped.

He'd tell Scorpius. When the time was right, Rose could know.

Once Albus left, Sarah contacted the Auror's office.

'Hi. I want information on the Goyle family… For information on a…patient…Yes, I'm a Healer…Thank you.'

Immediately after that, a owl flew in and dropped a scroll of parchment. Sarah opened it carefully.

Alison's father's name was… Gregory. She read through it.

What she found out was that he had been a death eater during the second Wizarding War. He had died recently. She knew that. He had been sick for some time. When he died, it wasn't much of a shock. Alison Goyle was, though. She had been close to her father and his death was a huge blow to her.

She had had her doubts about Goyle when Albus told her about what happened that day. No _sane _person would tell anyone to watch out just for complaining about noise!

That's it! No _sane _person. She had heard about this in her healer course. An event that causes great grief to the victim may have strange effects on the victim. That was exactly what had happened to her. She was almost a…

Lunatic.

That was why she had acted that way towards Albus. The way Alison had behaved when she was younger had just intensified. Now, all Alison wanted was revenge. She no longer held a grudge. She acted on it. Even for the slightest thing.

Sarah knew it was dangerous. But, what Rose had done to Alison was not exactly 'just a small thing'. At least, Rose's life was not in danger. Alison was obviously content with her hurting.

But it killed Sarah to see her best friend hurting this badly. She would never admit it but Sarah knew she was still in love with Scorpius. _Should I talk to Goyle? _Sarah thought. It would be dangerous, considering her present condition. But Goyle _obviously _needed medical help. She couldn't go around threatening people like that.

She weighed the options is her head. She finally chose one. She hoped it was right.

~*~

Scorpius was still in a daze. What Albus had told him was still a shock. It was all crazy... yet possible. Rose's temper, when evoked, could have harsh consequences. It was Alison's fault too. He remembered what had happened during 5th year.

_'Weasley!' Alison shouted._

_'What do you want _now_?' Rose asked, exasperated. _

_'Come here.'_

_'I have no reason to.' Rose said and continued walking on._

_She could hear the pattering of feet behind her. Alison was soon next to her. _

_'Fine. Look, I just need help with Arithmancy.'_

_'Why do you want _my _help?'_

_'Cos' you're good at it? You've got your mother's brains. Not your father's.'_

_'What do you have aginst my father!' her temper was flaring up._

_There was a crowd of students there. Among them, Scorpius and Albus._

_'Nothing, Weasley. Just that, you know, he's not very smart...'_

_That did it. Rose tolerated anything against her. But she never stood for anything against her family. Rose knew that violence never solves anything. She wasn't angry enough to let coherent thoughts escape. _

_'Like you, then Goyle.' Rose sneered._

_Alison scowled._

_'Bitch.'_

_Rose finally snapped. _Crack! _Everyone was alarmed._ _Alison's face had a red hand print. As Rose strode away, a few sniggers and giggles could be was embarassed and ashamed. She had been slapped by a blood-traitor. A Weasley, no less. The shame of it all._

Could Alison actually stoop to the level of causing Rose unhappiness? Yes. Scorpius sighed. Albus had left immediately after telling him. But, this had happened in 5th year. Why wait until 7th year? This was what Scorpius had asked. Albus' had told him that Rose had been happiest that time. He could accept this. But was _Rose _going to? Would she accept the fact that what had happened that day was merely just... revenge?

He touched the locket without thinking. He had to convince her. He was desperate now.

* * *

**hope you enjoyed this:) i'll try to update faster but no promises. oh and pls review!!! btw if you want to see how the locket looks like, go to my profile. **

**REVIEW!!! IT'S ONLY A CLICK!**


	7. Chapter 6

**hey:) yes, i know i'm a very terrible person:( sorry i updated so late... anyways enjoy this chapter:) **

**Thalia: Thanks:) Hope you enjoy this chapter:)**

**Chocolatelover68: Thanks:) sorry i didn't update so fast:) Hope you enjoy this chapter too!**

**Jennison Silverye: hahas:D i don't think they can be friends. Insane Alison, rmb? anyway, enjoy this chapter:)**

**XxrandomxX: Glad you like my story:) This chapter is longer than usual anyways:)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER, JKR DOES:)**

* * *

Chapter 6

Albus cursed himself for bringing Sarah into this… problem between Rose and Scorpius. He had to agree, however, that it was the only way for Rose and Scorpius to get back together.

Still, he couldn't accept the fact that she had gone to see Goyle, alone. Even after she knew about her… medical condition. He hadn't even gotten the chance to convince her not to go meet Goyle alone. But he needn't have bothered. One thing about Sarah, she was almost as stubborn as Rose. _No one_ could be more stubborn than Rose!

Her reason for going there alone was that she could handle Goyle more 'peacefully' unlike him. She didn't even leave an address! How was he supposed to follow her?

Not that she would be happy if he did follow her… But _he _would be more peaceful knowing that he could help her if anything went wrong.

Of course something would go wrong! Goyle was insane! He let out a loud groan of frustration.

~*~

Scorpius apparated to Albus' flat and heard a groan. _Damn! Sarah must be there…_

'Umm… Al?' He called out tentatively.

An extremely ruffled looking Albus came in sight.

'Oh. It's you.' Albus said, sighing.

'Yeah. Nice to see you too.' Scorpius said.

The sarcasm in his voice couldn't be missed.

'Sorry.'

'Who were you expecting?'

'Sarah.'

'I thought she was in here. After hearing your groan…' Scorpius sniggered.

Albus shot him a dark look.

'What happened Al? Where is she?'

'Yesterday, when I came and told you about Goyle purposely ruining your relationship with Rose, Sarah checked up on Goyle's history. She came to the conclusion that Goyle was mentally unsound. She had evidence to prove it too. Today, she went to wherever Goyle stays to… talk to her.'

'Oh… And you are worried because?'

'What if something happens to Sarah, Scorpius!!! She's going there alone-'

'Oh… And you don't know where Goyle stays?'

'No… Wait! You should know right? I mean, your dad was friends with her father?'

'Yes… But Al-'

'Great! So we can follow her!' Albus said, suddenly cheerful.

'Al… I know you care about her safety and stuff but… I seriously think Sarah can take care of herself… I mean, she can beat even Rose when dueling…'

'Yes… But…but…-'

'And Sarah won't actually _want _you to follow her…'

'Yes… But I can't let her go alone! I mean if it was Rose…' Albus trailed of, not sure if he had said the right thing.

Scorpius' jaw tightened.

'Yes… I guess you're right…'

'So, can we go now?'

'I s'pose… But… How long has she been gone?'

'Around 5 hours… She left at 11…'

'Wait… And you didn't try stopping her?' Scorpius asked incredulosly.

'I was sleeping!'

'At 11? Albus!'

'Oh just stuff it. I'll go get the floo powder.'

Albus went into his room and Scorpius followed him.

'Albus! Your room is worse than a pig's sty!' he said, sniggering.

'Hey! At least it's better than Rose's! Ouch!' Albus cried out as he knocked his head onto his cupboard.

'That's true.'

Suddenly, there was a loud crack in the living room. Both of them rushed out and saw a very annoyed Rose.

'What are you doing here?' Albus asked.

'Where's Sarah?'

'Why?'

'Just tell me, Al! I got this note from her about going to see an insane Goyle! What on earth is going on!?'

'Rose… You can only understand if you're willing to listen about what _really _happened that day we broke up…' He glanced at her, to see her expression.

Her face was blank. She sighed.

'How do I know you're gonna tell me the truth.'

'That's why Sarah went to see Goyle! Don't you get it!'

'Fine. Just… talk.'

'Rose… Do you honestly think I would betray you like that?'

A memory she had tried to forget flitted through her mind.

'_Sarah… Scorpius told me he…loved me…' Rose confided in her best friend._

'_That's great isn't it? I mean you have been crushing on him since 4__th__ year when the bludger hit his head… Why do you look so nervous?'_

'_I told him I loved him too…'_

'_Oh… Rose… Are you sure about it though?'_

'_Yes. I mean, I only knew it when he kissed me. But that's not what I mean. Scorpius had a lot of girlfriends before… How do I know he meant it?'_

'_Rose. Love is a strong emotion. I think he does mean it. He doesn't tell everyone of his girlfriends that.'_

'_But…'_

'_Rose. Don't doubt him so much!'_

'_Fine! So, has Al told you anything yet?' She said grinning cheekily._

'_ROSE!'_

_Later that day…_

'_Wow… Scorpius… This is… beautiful…'_

'_Only for you, Rose. Only for you.' He said and kissed her._

_He had taken- no, kidnapped- her to the Astronomy Tower. He knew how much she loved the stars and there was a table set for two there and a candle flickered in the middle of the table._

'_Why did you bring me here? Seeing how dinner is over…'_

'_Well, I overheard your conversation with Sarah…' he said smirking._

'_You were eavesdropping!' she accused._

'_Yeah yeah whatever.' _

_Rose just glared at him._

'_Ok! Sorry! I just wanted to prove to you…'_

'_Oh. Umm… well… about that… you see…' she stuttered, embarassed._

'_Hey. It's ok.' He said gently and took her hand._

_He then took a locket out of his pocket and clasped it around her neck. She touched it and handled it as if it was a fragile object that would turn into dust in her hand._

_She opened it and almost cried when she saw the words _'I love you'_ engraved in them._

'_So. Rose, do you believe me now?'_

'_Yes.' She whispered, loud enough for him to hear._

Reliving the memory, she almost wanted to cry. But she wouldn't.

'I used to believe that, Scorpius.' She said.

Her words were like daggers in his heart. Scorpius couldn't help but feel that it was completely his fault. Albus interfered then and said,

'Scorpius. It's not your fault. Rose. Listen with an open mind… please?' He added.

Rose sighed and listened.

* * *

**hope you liked this chapter:) and pls review!!! oh and the picture of the locket is on my profile:) did i mention that alr??? nvm. oh and REVIEW!!!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hi. Firstly, I am very very very sorry for updating this chapter very late. Secondly, I'm changing the genre to Angst as well. Seeing as there is a lot of it. And thirdly, I will try to update my next chapter by the end of the year. And hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Thalia: Thanks:) Hope you enjoy this chapter. And sorry. For this incredibly late update.**

**Jennison: Lol. Yes, Rose is very stubborn. But I guess Sarah is not as stubborn as Rose...**

**Avanell: Thank you:) Hope you enjoy this as well.**

**yellow 14: Lol. Yea, I agree. Rose has a terrible temper. Enjoy this chapter. Though there's not much of Rose here.**

**yellowsea25: You get all your answers in this chapter;) Enjoy and sorry for a very late update. And thanks!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER.**

* * *

Chapter 7

'And that's what happened.' Albus finished, solemnly.

Rose looked at the two of them. Were they telling the truth? Albus didn't exactly see what happened and probably heard what happened from Scorpius. Scorpius _could _have lied to Albus… But if he did, why bother trying to convince her?

Then, he must be telling the truth. And all these years, she had been stubborn- refusing to listen to anything that was remotely related to their relationship. He couldn't possibly still care for her _now_. She knew she still did but he deserved someone better than her. She hadn't even bothered to listen to what he had to say.

Without a word, Rose apparated on the spot, fighting the tears that threatened to make spill out.

Albus turned to Scorpius and shrugged. Scorpius was still looking at where Rose had apparated.

'She might have believed you…' Albus said silently.

'Maybe…' Scorpius muttered.

Albus wasn't sure either. He swore he could see tears in her eyes but wondered if he really did see it.

'Are you ok, mate?' Albus asked.

Scorpius shrugged. She probably hadn't believed them anyway.

'We should probably go see Sarah.' Scorpius said.

~*~

Sarah was backed against the wall with Goyle's wand against her neck. She swallowed. How had she gotten into this!

_Sarah was in front of the manor and knocked on the door. Alison opened the door and looked shocked, and scared to see her. The first thing Sarah noticed was her eyes. Sarah let out a gasp. Alison narrowed her eyes and looked at Sarah._

'_What do you want?' She asked in a slurred sort of voice._

'_Goyle, I need to talk to you.' Sarah said, still somewhat scared._

'_Come in.' Alison said before heading to the bath room._

_Sarah swallowed and entered the house gingerly. When Alison came back, Sarah saw her eyes were blue. She realized Alison wasn't completely insane. Alison knew what she was. She just didn't want to admit it. _

'_Umm… well…' Sarah tried not to appear nervous._

_She hadn't even thought of what she was going to say to Alison. Alison raised one eyebrow._

'_How are you?' Sarah asked._

_Alison blinked. She hadn't been expecting that. Alison panicked slightly. Did Sarah know? She was a healer too._

'_Umm… Fine?' Alison said, trying to appear normal._

'_Do- do you remember that day you talked to Albus at 's?' Sarah started, nervous. She was starting to regret not leaving Albus an address._

'_Yes…' Alison said, narrowing her eyes and wondering where this was leading to._

'_I was thinking about what you told him and-'_

'_You want to know about Rose and Scorpius?' Alison said with a smirk._

_Sarah thought it'd be better to just nod._

'_Yes. I did purposely break them up. How dare she slap me!' Alison said, her voice rising._

_Sarah looked at Alison and gulped. Alison looked plain crazy. Her hair was all over the place and her eyes were blazing._

'_Why didn't you go to St. Mungo's?' Sarah said then winced. She was spending too much time around Rose._

_Alison's eyes widened._

'_You know.' She snarled._

_Sarah smiled weakly, not noticing that Alison had already taken out her wand._

'Umm… Goyle?' Sarah said weakly.

'What!' Alison snapped. She had wasted enough time as it is.

Alison came close to Sarah.

'I think we've wasted enough time haven't we?' Alison said, smiling menacingly.

Sarah didn't dare to blink. She slowly looked at her wand which was on the ground. It had fallen out during the struggle.

Suddenly there was a loud crack behind Alison. Sarah had never been happier to see Albus.

'Sarah!' Albus yelled.

The last thing Sarah saw was a flash of light before she blacked out.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter:) Review! And sorry for the short chapter and the cliffy. I allow you to PM me like crazy if I don't update by the time said above:D oh and REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 8

**hey. yea i updated:D Finally one of my promises come true. or maybe someone asked santa for an update. lol ignore me ignore me. anyway, merry christmas and a happy new year:) school's gonna start soon so i might not update as frequent as this chapter but i will update:D hope you enjoy this chapter:D**

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER BLAH BLAH BLAH**

* * *

Chapter 8

Rose entered her bedroom after somehow managing to avoid her mother and father. She didn't want anyone to see her cry. She sat on her bed and let the tears fall. She didn't notice the door open and she didn't see her mother enter.

'Rose?' Hermione asked slowly, wondering if this had anything to do with Scorpius.

Hermione knew that Rose still had feelings for Scorpius. It was pretty obvious. Ever since that day they had broken up, Rose had been withdrawn. From what she had heard, Scorpius had been caught cheating on Rose. Hermione didn't believe that. The first time Rose and Scorpius had told their families they were dating, Hermione could see the love Scorpius had for her daughter in his eyes.

Rose looked up and immediately wiped her eyes.

'What?' She asked, a little too sharply.

'What's wrong?' Hermione asked sitting down next to Rose.

'Nothing.' Rose tried to say.

Her voice cracked and the tears came again. Hermione rubbed Rose's back, trying to soothe her. Finally, Rose stopped and managed to tell her mother everything.

'Rose. Did you tell him this?' Hermione asked gently.

'No. I couldn't.' Rose managed to say in between sobs.

'Oh Rose! How do you think he's going to take you just disappearing? Couldn't you have at least told him something?' Hermione sighed.

'He won't understand?' Rose asked, suddenly feeling very stupid.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

'You're just like your father! Really Rose?'

Hermione suddenly remembered something.

'Rose? What did you say about Sarah?'

Rose's eyes widened.

'Shit!' Rose cursed and caught Hermione's disapproving look. 'I don't care about language now, mom! Do you know where Goyle manor is?'

'Why do you want to go there?'

'I can't explain now! Do you know?'

Hermione shook her head at Rose's impatience.

'Yes. It's written down… here.'

Rose grabbed the piece of paper from her mother's hands and studied it.

~*~

Albus stared in shock as the curse hit Sarah and she fell. He forgot everything happening around him and was ready to run towards Sarah when Scorpius caught his arm. Albus turned angrily towards him.

'What!' He snapped.

'Al. Your wand?' Scorpius reminded him.

Albus realised his mistake and immediately took out his wand and pointed it at Alison. He was angry enough to 'Avada Kedavra' her but she wasn't worth it to go to Askaban for. Albus glared at her and she just laughed.

Albus could see his hands shaking with anger and so could Scorpius. Scorpius immediately cast the body-bind curse on Alison. It distracted her but she was quick to avoid it. Albus, however, rushed towards Sarah when Alison was distracted.

'Merlin…' He muttered.

Sarah was deathly pale and her eyes were closed. Albus turned around to see Scorpius and Alison in a full blown duel. He turned his attention back to Sarah, trying to check if she was still breathing and had a pulse. Albus heard a loud crack near him and turned to his right. Scorpius and Alison hadn't heard anything –yet.

'Rose?!' He said in a loud whisper.

~*~

Rose turned around sharply, her fingers still hurting from her splinched nails. She gasped seeing Sarah and went up to her.

'What happened?' Rose asked Albus sharply.

Albus related what had happened since they arrived.

'How did you know where to come?' Albus asked, curious and very sure Rose didn't have Alison's address.

'Me and Alison are best friends.' Rose said in a fake cheery voice. 'What do you think? I asked mom.'

'Oh… Why didn't I think of that?' Albus asked.

Rose only grinned. She looked at Sarah and felt for her pulse.

'She's got a pulse… But it's slowing down… Albus, you've got to bring her to 's. I _know _I'm not a healer but I know this much!'

'How do you expect me to bring her? I can't apparate with her!'

'How do you know if you don't try?' Rose asked angrily. 'Just go, Al!'

Albus looked taken aback.

'Okay… I'll try…' Albus muttered, knowing that Rose can get quite fierce when needed.

He carried Sarah bridal-style and apparated. Rose turned to the duel and stifled a scream as she saw Scorpius being hit by a 'Crucio'. Rose scowled darkly at Alison, resisting the urge to 'Avada Kedavra' Alison. Her hand, however, acted on its own accord.

'Petrificius Totalus.' Rose muttered and watched in grim satisfaction as Alison fell. Rose turned to Scorpius as he slowly got up.

'Scorpius? Are you alright?' Rose asked softly.

Scorpius nodded slowly, feeling the pain in his head.

'Rose. I know you don't believe me but why don't you ask Alison herself?' Scorpius said in one breath.

'Huh? Believe you about what?' She said stupidly, her concern over Scorpius making her forget almost everything.

'Umm… You know? What me and Al told you earlier?'

'Oh that. I do believe you but…' Rose trailed off.

'But what?' Scorpius asked, concerned.

'How can you _possibly _even have the slightest feelings for me? And anyway, you deserve much better than _me._' Rose muttered, feeling the wetness in her eyes.

'Rose…' Scorpius said gently.

Scorpius was interrupted by the arrival of aurors, including Ron Weasley. Ron scowled darkly when he saw Scorpius with Rose.

~*~

After telling them for the millionth time about what had happened, Rose and Scorpius were left alone. Alison was to undergo treatment in St. Mungo's and Sarah condition wasn't quite stable as of yet. The curse that had hit her was a sort of poison that coursed through her blood. Albus had thankfully brought her to St. Mungo's in time but her condition was still life-threatening.

'Rose?' Scorpius asked.

'We should go see how Al is doing.' Rose muttered, knowing exactly what Scorpius was going to talk to her about.

'Rose. You have to listen to me. Now.' Scorpius said, gently but firmly.

Her shoulders slumped, knowing she had to face this sooner or later. Rose braced herself for the hurt and pain but was utterly shocked when he leaned down and kissed her. She stiffened and almost as suddenly pulled back.

'I still and always will love you Rose.'

Rose gaped at him. 'Really?'

'Yes.' Scorpius answered simply as he kissed her again.

They didn't notice anything else around them. They didn't notice Ron opening the door or his angry expression. They only pulled away when Ron shouted.

'WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING TO MY DAUGHTER?'

* * *

**Try not to hate me for what I did to Sarah... i got talked out of trying to kill her. on the bright side rose and scorpius got back together:D of course, they still have the problem of Ron and Hugo and Draco and most of the male population in the Weasley-Potter family. Oh and of course Sarah... I'll _try _not to kill her... But I can't promise anything... I need more talking out of... So, vote in your review whether or not Sarah should live so REVIEW:D (yes, i am a sadist)**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey. Wow. My earliest update:) Anyways, Sarah isn't going to die. No one wanted her dead:D I'm convinced. And, I'm changing the genre to humor cos it's gonna be humor from now on- except Sarah/Albus parts for some time. So, yeah. Enjoy:D**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER**

* * *

Chapter 9

Hermione heard the raised voices of her husband and daughter floating from downstairs.

'You don't understand, Dad!'

'What do you mean I don't understand! Hugo said he was _cheating _on you! And then, I find you snogging him?!'

'He wasn't _cheating _on me! How many times do I have to tell you that?!'

Hermione cleared her throat.

'WHAT!' Both Ron and Rose yelled and looked at her.

Hermione raised her eyebrows and smirked as they immediately didn't say anything.

'What happened?' she asked calmly.

'She was kissing Scorpius Malfoy! Malfoy, 'Mione, Malfoy!' Ron shouted, slightly hysterical. Hermione couldn't help but grin.

'Dad just _dragged_ me away, mom! He didn't even _ask _me anything!' Rose said, trying to control the sound of her voice.

'Ron…' Hermione said, a warning tone in her voice.

'What?' Ron asked.

'Look. Scorpius didn't cheat on Rose. It was a misunderstanding…' Hermione started and told Ron what had happened.

'Ok, fine. But he's still a MALFOY, Rosie! What were you thinking!?' Ron asked.

'He's NOT his father.' Rose muttered angrily.

'Yes, Ron.'

'Wait a second. You mean you actually _want _Rose to be dating that… boy?' Ron asked incredulously.

'He's got a name, Dad.' Rose muttered. Ron scowled at her.

'Rose… Ron…' Hermione said, giving them 'the look'.

'Rose. Go to your room.' Hermione said in a calm but somehow fierce voice.

Rose nodded and left the room. Hermione turned and looked at Ron. His ears were red and he was scowling like anything. She had to swallow a laugh. Ron glared at her.

'He's a _Malfoy_, 'Mione.'

'I know, Ron. But can't you see that they _love _each other?'

'I thought he cheated on her!'

'Were you even _listening _to me, Ron?' Hermione asked as she smacked the back of his head.

'Ow! Yes, I did. But, if she dates someone else, she'll get over it soon, wouldn't she?' Ron asked. His question was met by another smack to the head.

'Ronald. Bilius. Weasley. You will either accept the fact that they are in love or learn to live. With. It.' Hermione finished, her eyes narrowing until they were merely slits.

'Yes, ma'm.' Ron gulped.

'Good.' Hermione grinned suddenly.

'But I don't have to like _Draco Malfoy_ right?' Ron asked suddenly, his eyes widening.

'No, you don't, dad!' Rose shouted from her room.

'ROSE!' Hermione yelled as Ron let out a sigh of relief.

~*~

Rose grabbed the Extendable Ears and stuffed them under her bed. She quickly grabbed a quill and parchment and wrote a short note to Scorpius.

_Hey Scorpius,_

_Mom managed to somewhat convince dad down. So, I think it may work… What did your parents say?_

_Love,_

_Rose_

~*~

Scorpius heard the flapping of wings and opened the window. Rose's owl, Blair, flied in and dropped a note in his hand. Scorpius opened it and read it. He smile turned into a sigh as he heard his parents arguing- about him.

Astoria had been discharged from 's only yesterday. She was overjoyed to hear that Rose had finally listened to Scorpius but Draco wasn't.

'Draco Malfoy! Do you, or do you NOT want your son to be happy!' Astoria said, threateningly.

'Of course I do! It's just that he can find someone else and forget her, can't he?' Draco asked.

'Of course not! Can't you see they love each other?' Astoria asked, angrily.

'Yes, but… Oh come one, Tori! Don't look at me like that! Ow! Don't hit me!' Draco shouted.

Scorpius sniggered from where he was in his room. His mother was shorter than his father but fiercer.

'We'll talk about this tomorrow.' Draco finally sighed.

Scorpius raised his eyebrows. His father usually agreed with his mother by now. Draco Malfoy must really hate the Weasleys. Scorpius sighed wondering what the result of this 'conversation' was going to be. He lay down on his bed and heard his door opening.

'I'm pretty sure you heard everything downstairs.' Draco Malfoy said as he entered the room.

Scorpius nodded.

'Do you… love her?' Draco said, slowly.

'Yes.' Scorpius answered.

'When you finally meet Weasley- her dad- remind me to tell you goodbye.' Draco said with a smirk. Scorpius sat up.

'You mean you're okay with it?' he asked.

'You weren't going to ditch her just because I said so, were you?' Draco asked with raised eyebrows.

'Of course not!' Scorpius said immediately.

Draco shrugged as he left the room. Scorpius bounded out of his bed and replied Rose. He knew it was ok, for now. The owl came back with a reply. Scorpius suddenly paled as he read it. Rose was asking him to meet her family. Scorpius swallowed thickly, his mouth suddenly feeling very dry.

'Someone save me.' He murmured under his breath.

* * *

**Anyway, The main reason Scorpius is freaked out is because EVERYONE(except Albus, Rose, Hermione and Ron) thinks Scorpius cheated on her. But Ron still doesn't like Scorpius. Anyway, REVIEW PPL!!! And good luck to Scorpius:D He needs it:)**


	11. Author's Note

**Hey. This isn't an update so I'm sorry. I'll be posting what happens after this chapter as a sequel so watch out for it. Yeps and thanks to everyone who has faithfully reviewed:D **

**Love,**

**101-silentwhispers**


	12. Author's Note II

**Hey.**

**I have finally put up my sequel. It's called 'A Potrait'. Please check it out and review:D And there is a bit of angst but not too much.**

**101-silentwhispers.**


End file.
